The Search for the Lost Hope
by detectivenai13
Summary: Gilbert must protect his brother from the world that is going to use him. He needs to prevent him from reaching the hope, even if it meant betraying him. He couldn't risk his brother's sanity for the sake of winning the war. Yet, as time goes on, and many beings join their ranks, more he finds it hard to keep the location of the Hope a secret. Just what is he going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, or anyone other than the one who created it. Seriously, this story is only made for entertainment, and not for any financial purpose.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

The smell of burned wood and copper filled the air as a white-haired boy stood at the edge of the small village. He stood wide eyed at the scene in front of him. A sense of horror cruised through him; a name crept at his mind. He called, hoarsely, the name, rushing into the destruction, with no sense of self-preservation. He rushed feverishly through the raging flames, avoiding the fire itself as best as he could. His instinct screamed for him to get out, yet he still entered, hurrying through the fire. The blood rushed to his face and his heart pounded in his chest.

The heart scorned him as he coughed, wobbling each running step. He glanced around, a face of pure angst and hope. He shrieked his brother's name loudly, before breaking down in a coughing fit. A roof from a building crashed down, its flames along with it, next to him. He jumped away, his vision swaying. Bile crept up his throat as he noticed that he accidently landed on something gruesome, and familiar. He crawled away, before pushing himself off the ground and running, away from the dead body of his neighbor. He noticed more dead bodies as he ran, tears bidding their time. He didn't care about them. He didn't care about them. One person, please just be that one person safe. He doesn't care about any of them. Hope and despair clashed together, battling out inside him. He ignored the heat, the pain, and the lack of oxygen. He kept running and searching. He yelled, not caring of the smoke in the air. He needed to find him. He needed to find his brother. His little brother, his sweet little brother.

"Ludwig!" He yelled louder, hoarsely, even more than before. He kept yelling, the same name over and over. He, then, fell out the floor. His breathing was barely there, and his body racked in coughing fits. He wheezed, trying to breath. He can see everything closing in. He tried to force himself to stand up, and keep searching yet the body had finally reached his limit. He wanted to close his eyes, and rest. He wanted to sleep, away from the fire, away from the retching smell. He wanted—

"Brother!" A voice rang out, and the boy snapped awake. He pushed himself off the floor, gathering the strength that rise from the child-like voice. He peered up, noticing in a distance, a little boy stood. He broke out in a grin, before flimsily standing up. He ran, quicker to the little blond boy. His arms outstretched, he gathered the child in his arms, and ran faster.

"Brother, what are you doing? Let go! Mother and Father are—are still here!" Ludwig screamed, as he felt the wind rushing past his ears. The older boy ignored him, running with all his might. He ran past the dead bodies, covering his little brother's eyes from the horrid sight. He ran. He kept running until a forest loomed ahead. He entered the forest, without realizing it. He just kept running. He needed to keep running. His brother was safe in his arms, and he must continue to run to protect him. He need to get his little brother away, away. Away from what?

 _There will be people who will do anything to get Ludwig._

He needed to run, for just like Mother said, those people will do anything. They will do anything to get his little brother. He doesn't know why, and it doesn't matter right now. It never will, not until they were safe. They need to be safe first. He kept running, his little brother in his arms, into the vast unknown world.

* * *

 _A few years later~_

 _A gunshot rose above the crowd. A man grunted before slumping down, his eyes wide eyed and dazed. A big bloody hole was right in the middle of his forehead. The bullet was still in there, poisoned in the case he still lives. Woman starts screaming and kids crying. The soldiers barked orders to each other and searching around for the assassin. In all of the commotion, no one notices the man with white hair slip out._

 _A message left. A challenge send. Now, what will you do dear King?_

* * *

 ** _A/n: So how do you like the first chapter of the rewrite? reviews are approved because I fucking know I need them!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, or anyone other than the one who created it. Seriously, this story is only made for entertainment, and not for any financial purpose.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Cold blue eyes connected with emerald green eyes, as the two blond haired men gauged each other. The man with green eyes straightened himself before smiling coldly. He strode quietly and confident toward the man with blue eyes. He stands in front of him, with only a desk separating the two.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, I presume?" The man with emerald eyes said with indifference. His smile never left his face and he inclined his head.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Ludwig asked with a suspicious laced on his cold voice. A frown marred his face as he stared at the man in front of him. This man held himself with a cold confidence and warning to all to stay away or else. His green eyes hold a sea of intelligence and cunning, as well as a blank look of a man with a past very horrid. Ludwig would know such look as his brother holds the same look when he believes Ludwig is not aware. Ludwig was on guard immediately at the man.

"I believe it was your brother who killed Mr. Suther at the dinner party months ago?" The man smirked. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew too much.

"I asked for your name." Ludwig answered despite the many questions he wanted to spill out at the man.

"My name is nothing." The man coldly states, "I am here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Ludwig asked in irritation yet a chill went down his spine at the tone of the man.

"The King does not wish to harm one of his citizens. He has sent me here to tell you to give up the war before it begins. This is your only chance of redemption." The man said as if he was reading from a paper. Ludwig glared at the man.

"If I refuse?" Ludwig calmly said with a barely hidden anger and fear. This man obviously worked for the King. This is not what he feared of him; instead, he feared how the man found Ludwig so easily. No proof of his brother killing Mr. Suther was found and he had hidden himself away from the public. He was supposed to be untraceable.

"The King will not be merciful and will kill you before the war even starts." The man said coldly, "In fact, my orders were to kill you as soon as you refuse."

"Oh, so you are assassin?" A cheerful voice rang out from behind the man. Ludwig tensed with a hint of hope that it was not his brother who had just came in. "Or are you a little King's whore who believes he can do no wrong?" Ludwig mentally groaned at his brother.

The man spun around in anger, before catching himself. Ludwig could see he was trained to mask emotions. He must be an assassin if so.

"I am in a position much higher than the assassins in court. Whores are just inconveniences that will stab you in the back when given a chance." The man calmly insults. Ludwig could see his shoulder relax. Ludwig has yet to cross out the assassin as what this man is, for he could be lying,

"You didn't deny being one." Gilbert retorted at the man before smirking at the man who had bristled.

"Whores are lower than assassins. It is quite obvious." The man gritted. Ludwig could see the man reach a point. His brother knew how to annoy people or even anger them. It was a seemly special gift of his.

"Oh really, I couldn't tell. You look like a whore." His brother grinned innocently at the man, "I mean, look at you! Such an unawesome poor soul."

The man's reaction could not be seen, but Ludwig could see his shoulder tense like a snake ready to attack its prey. Ludwig narrowed his eyes, and stood up carefully. He was not letting a King's foil attack his brother. The man said something, softly, and his brother's grin was wiped off.

"You wouldn't dare." His brother hissed, his bravado gone. His posture straightened and Ludwig can see his brother's anger rolling off him in waves. What had the man said?

"I would," The man replied, "I will make sure he knows about it."

What is going on? What did the man meant? Ludwig wondered, a hint of annoyance shot through him. He did not like not knowing anything, especially something important. The man straightened, and his brother gritted his teeth. The man spun around at Ludwig, with a cold smirk on his face. His eyes flashed with triumph at his brother's anger. Ludwig stared at him with narrowed eyes. Ludwig was not going to accept the offer. He was not going to let him kill them either.

"You refuse, correct?" The man said and Ludwig nodded. "I see," The man raised his hand and his brother launched at the man. He tackled the man to the ground. Ludwig tore open the drawer, and pulled out the gun. He raised it at the man, who was held by his brother. His brother's arm created a headlock, and his other arm was pointing a knife at the man's neck. The man was smirking. Suddenly, he laughed a low, bitter laugh. He raised an eyebrow.

"You believe that I will be defeated as easily as this?" The man suddenly disappeared from his brother's grip. His brother's hands fell to his sides, and his shock appeared in his face for a spilt second. His face was sent in a grim determination, and he looked around. Ludwig did the same, aware the man will reappear. He was sent here to kill him after all. He will complete his mission.

"Pity that you refused such a merciful offer." A voice whispered behind Ludwig, and he jumped around. The gun trained at the man who was only inches away from it. The man was wearing a cold yet all-knowing smirk. His eyes flashed again, before he grabbed the gun that was trained in front of him, and raised an eyebrow. A gunshot was heard, and the man disappeared again. His brother stood, holding a gun in his hand. His eyes flickered around. Suddenly a strange whisper was heard and the office was in fire.

"Good bye." The man said indifferently, as he perched at the window. He waved before falling backward with another strange word, which closed the window. Ludwig rushed over to it, and tried to open it. It would not budge.

"Who was he?!" His brother yelled angrily. Ludwig turned to face his brother, whose eyes glinted in revenge. The fire raged around him and his brother. His mind flashed back to a fire that had happened years ago.

"I do not know, but we have to get out of here first." Ludwig glanced around and tried to open the door. It would not budge as well. His brother tried to pick up the chair to break through the glass of the window. It was stuck to the floor. Ludwig tried to punch the glass to break it. Ludwig winced at the hardness. It was like punching steel. The door was supposed to be locked in the inside. His brother tried to ram the door in, which failed as well. His brother groaned, and Ludwig guessed the door was just like steel as well.

The fire drew close around them. Ludwig could feel the heat around him. His body recoiled away from the fire that drew closer to them. The smoke, Ludwig realized, did not choke them. The man had done something so that the smoke didn't kill them. He wanted them to suffer by burning not suffocating. His brother had seemed to realize this as well and growled.

"What are we going to do? We are stuck everywhere." His brother still glanced around. "There has to be something the stupid whore was missing."

"But what?" Ludwig wondered loudly as the fire started to burn their shoes. They both jumped away from the ever close fire. His brother cursed before his face lights up.

"The air vents! Maybe he forgot about them." His brother suggested. The air vent was above them, and he knew that it might be a futile chance.

"We can't fit." Ludwig pointed out the obvious.

"I know." His brother rolled his eyes, "I am the awesome Gilbert; there is no way I would miss that. We are going to ask Allistor to find a way to send water down through the vents. The vents can lead things inside as well as outside."

"He is a wizard. I don't doubt he can. We also have to ask him about the man. It is likely he is a wizard like him." Ludwig took the hole- full plan. It is better than their deaths.

Gilbert coughed, "What was the magic word he said to say to contact him again?"

"Skar Allistor." Ludwig called loudly. Suddenly a man with auburn hair appeared, or at least his hologram. He raised an eyebrow at their situation.

"What the hell happened?" His accent made it slightly confusing to understand.

"A magic man, like you, appeared and demanded we make peace with the King." Gilbert snarled as Ludwig and he drew closer to each other in the attempt to stay away from the fire. "Come here and pour water through the vents!"

Allistor nodded grimly and disappeared from them. The fire crawled up Ludwig's leg, and the heat scorched him. He tried to bat it away by instinct. His brother jumped to another safe none fire spot, and Ludwig followed. They landed, and Ludwig tried to stop the fire on his legs from catching and trailing up. His brother glanced around from anyway to stop the fire or keep it at bay until Allistor came with the water. They waited in an eternal heat and the minutes passed by with no liquid pouring down.

Ludwig wanted to pace yet the fire surrounded them. He watched his brother fidget in anger, his mask of arrogance gone. What did the man say to the point is Brother was still mad? That it is more important than keeping calm? He frowned and backed against the wall as the fire almost burned him. The fire on his pants were still being batted on, when Ludwig had realized that the fire flinched back to wind. His brother had noticed too. They blew at the fire on Ludwig's leg and on small fires that dared closer than to them. Suddenly a sound rushed above them, and the air vent door pushed open by the pressure of the amount of water flowing down.

It doused the flames immediately. Ludwig held his breath, as did his brother. The room was flooded and the water began to rise above their knees in rapid speed. The window glass broke open, and an auburn haired man stuck his head through the window.

"You guys don't need to breath. Come on." He smirked, and opened the window after muttering a strange word under his breath. They jumped out of the window, Ludwig first. Landing on his legs and rolling forward, he looked up at the building. The water was now making a waterfall through the window.

"Shouldn't you stop?" His brother questioned.

"Already did." Allistor gestured to the window. The water was gone; instead smoke was coming out of it. "Can't let the King know you guys survived that."

Ludwig didn't ask what he did. He trusted the man enough. "Let's go before they realize we are here."

"Or worse, the whore comes back in case he thought it would be fun to see our dead bodies." His brother commented. Allistor chuckled at that, and the three mingled into the growing crowd.

They escaped the crowd and headed toward an alley close to them. Allistor had made an illusion around them that made them invisible, but still they were careful. They safely entered the darkness of the alley, and Allistor grabbed the two by their arms. He muttered a word. Ludwig felt his whole body doused with chilling water, and white flashed before his eyes. He was suddenly in a room full of ancient books and artifacts.

"Welcome to my humble home." Allistor drawled before releasing their arms. "We have to stay here until we go to the new hideout in Mayberry."

"Can't you take us there yourself?" Gilbert asked, "Or you never been there?"

Allistor nodded, "Unfortunately, I haven't. I was meaning to go there earlier, should have gone instead of staying here like a lazy bum." Allistor scowled at himself.

"We must not make delays." Ludwig said, "The King knows about the resistance, and probably suspects that there are more helping into the cause. He will be searching for them. We have to gather up and fight immediately."

"Agreed. Now, who was the 'magic man'?" Allistor grew serious, "Preferably what he looked like."

"He looked like a wh—idiot," Gilbert changed his words after Ludwig's glare, "He had blond hair and green eyes."

"Shit." Allistor mumbled, "He is a bastard. A dangerous one at that. A faithful servant of the King since I saw him last."

"You know him?" Ludwig asked, "There are many with that description."

"But not many can do a spell like that." Allistor smirked both bitter and, oddly enough, proud, "…And yes, I knew him. I won't tell you how."

"We won't ask then." Ludwig answered for his brother, who looked like he wanted to pry. "What is his name?"

"Arthur." He answered softly yet…. Another emotion laid there. Something so undefinable. Ludwig couldn't help but wonder; just how did Allistor knew the man who attacked them?

* * *

 **A/n: So How was it? A little too fast? I did edit it but there still might be mistake. I ended at this because I could not add more without any problems rising. I think it is a little too fast so I might edit it again. Bye for now!**


End file.
